The Claw Machine
by Jiemme
Summary: Because it was obviously created to drive Roxas mad. But no, he would definitely not give up to some stupid claw machine, especially when it has what he needed to make Naminé happy. Roxas/Namine Sora/Kairi.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N: **I actually have another account here and I have written some KH fanfics before... but I wanted a fresh start! So here's my attempt on a fresh start. XD I'm an avid supporter of the Ventus-Vanitas-Sora-Roxas brotherhood/being in a fic together. Whether quadruplets or friends or whatever, they just have to be in a fic together. XD In this fic, Roxas and Sora are twins, and so are Ventus and Vanitas, who happen to be older than the former two. And yes, this is a Roxas/Naminé fic. Based on my adventures with the claw machine, a.k.a. I-will-make-you-an-addicted-loser machine. This will most likely be a two or three-shot. Enjoyyyyyyyyyy! :'D

**P.S.** Why Moogles and not artsy stuff? Because come on, Naminé deserves a cute stuffed toy like other girls too!

* * *

**The Claw Machine**

* * *

It wasn't that he had forgotten what Naminé wanted for a birthday present. He would have bought that Moogle stuffed toy in a heartbeat if only he had the munny for it. Damn Axel and his persuasion. How was he supposed to keep track of his munny if his best friend kept on smooth-talking him into bets?

Roxas had to resort to ask his brothers for some munny. Too bad Sora was even more broke than he was, but the brunet managed to get Naminé something decent (though buying Naminé a box of assorted gummy snacks wasn't practical for Roxas).

"We can ask Ventus or Vanitas, Rox!" Sora told his twin brother optimistically. The spiky-haired teen wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders and walked with him around the house. Though Sora glowed in cheerfulness, Roxas cringed in anxiety. Sora was too naïve to remember asking Vanitas for munny was basically a death wish. He crossed his fingers, praying that Ventus was home.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Roxas exhaled in relief. Ventus was sitting by their dinner table with a dozen books sprawled open and papers stacked messily near him.

"University life is cruel to you, Venny," Sora mumbled with a pout.

Roxas let out a chuckle and glanced at his older brother's mess. "I hope I don't get tough exams like you do when I start college."

Ventus looked at them with a soft smile. "I can handle it. I'm just trying to fix up my research papers and review for my Chemistry exam, no biggie."

Sora quickly unleashed a horrified expression similar to Roxas'. "Oh, God. Please help Ventus."

"I appreciate a thoughtful prayer, Sora," Ventus replied, laughing afterwards. "Anyway, I know you guys don't bother to visit me when I study, so do you need anything?"

Before Roxas could even explain himself, Sora pushed him aside to answer on his behalf. "Roxas forgot to buy Naminé a gift so he needs munny."

Roxas chanted 'don't strangle Sora' countless times in his head as he watched his brother give another stupidly wide grin at Ventus, who looked as though he considered helping him.

"How much do you exactly need, Roxas? It's pretty bad to forget Naminé's birthday, y'know," Ventus said, the corner of his lips curling upwards.

He tried to jog his memory. It cost… 210 munny.

"Uhh… I only have 10 munny so I need… 200 munny…" he replied sheepishly, rubbing the nape of his neck in embarrassment. The tips of Ventus' ears quickly turned crimson.

"W-what? I don't think I have that kind of munny," Ventus replied. "What are you going to buy for her anyway?"

"Erm… a Moogle stuffed toy," he whispered, feeling his cheeks turn even redder than Ventus' ears.

"I didn't know you were that girly, Roxie-poo," came another voice. Sora winced as the bearer of that cold, taunting voice punched him on the arm and gave Roxas a noogie.

"Vanitas, stop that," Ventus warned, glaring at his older amber-eyed brother. "And don't you dare touch my research papers."

Vanitas scoffed in indifference. "I'm not a moron, idiot. I'm just here to watch Roxas and Sora suffer with girl problems."

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face, Vani. Kairi and I don't have problems," Sora snarled. Ventus was taken aback, obviously not used to Sora being snarky. He and Roxas couldn't understand how polar Vanitas' attitude was with theirs, especially Sora's, who resembled him frighteningly (save for the hues of their hair and eyes).

"Oh?" Vanitas smirked. He raised a brow and turned to Roxas with a devious grin. "Well, I'm surprised you surpassed Sora in relationship stupidity."

"Just go away. I don't need sarcasm lessons right now," Roxas hissed.

His cold-hearted brother smirked and sauntered beside the younger blond, pushing his head downwards. "You ass. I'm trying to help you for once."

"How is pushing my head helping me?"

"I actually know a place where you could get that new Moogle toy without wasting 210 munny, idiot," Vanitas answered. "And since you squirts are pretty good in wasting time in arcades, I think it's going to be a win-win situation."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. This was the first time his notorious brother extended help while sounding truthful enough to believe. And to think Vanitas gave him a tip on using his strong suit in arcade games… what was he up to?

"What's the catch?" Sora asked, looking as skeptical as his twin. "I know you, Vani."

Vanitas leapt onto the couch behind him and placed his feet on the living room table. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Don't put your feet on the table!" Ventus snapped from behind. Vanitas couldn't care less as his hand made a talking mouth gesture.

"Bla, bla, bla, Ven. Anyway, all you squirts have to do is ask your school's pretty assistant nurse go out with me."

Vanitas was delusional again. "Have you been drinking?"

Ventus snorted from behind. "Good one, Roxas."

"Shut up, you two," Vanitas snarled. "So is it a deal?"

Roxas was having second thoughts. He didn't want Ms. Heartilly meet his troublesome brother. And Roxas definitely didn't want the school's security guard to pummel him into dust for setting up Ms. Heartilly with Vanitas.

"Deal! Tell us the details!" Sora exclaimed. Roxas gawked at Sora, who grinned at him and gave him two thumbs up. "We're gonna get the best Moogle toy Nami could ever wish for!"


End file.
